Ошибка Петуньи Эванс
by Yael1
Summary: Лили и Северус экспериментируют с новым зельем у Лили дома, но Петунья решает появиться в самый неожиданный момент и ... последствия самые неожиданные... Особенно для Северуса и Гарри
1. Глава первая

«Ошибка Петуньи Эванс»

**Автор:** Яэль

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Пейринг:** Лили/Джеймс, Гарри/Северус- НЕ слэш

**Саммари:** Лили и Северус экспериментируют с новым зельем у Лили дома, но Петунья решает появиться в самый неожиданный момент и ... последствия самые неожиданные... Особенно для Северуса и Гарри

Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, все характеры принадлежат Роулинг

_**Предупреждение: это AU:), автор решил забыть о том, что было написано в 5-ой книге**_

**Глава первая. Когти дракона.**

_Тисовая улица, 1976 год._

- Сев, а ты уверен, что все получится? – рыжеволосая девушка с беспокойством смотрела на котел, в котором кипело черное зелье.

- Да, Лили, я уверен! Сколько раз можно повторять?! – парень с длинными черными волосами аккуратно добавил очередные ингредиенты, и зелье стало цвета морской воды. – Теперь нам нужно решить как далеко в будущее мы хотим попасть.

Лили задумалась.

- Я бы хотела попасть на свадьбу и подшутить над Верноном. Такой мерзкий тип! Петунья никогда не была такой, пока они не познакомились. Она даже не разрешила Джеймсу приехать на мой День Рождения.

- Почему?

Девушка усмехнулась.

- Когда Джеймс приезжал на Рождество, он что-то подсыпал Вернону в суп, и тот целый день ходил с зелеными волосами.

Северус рассмеялся.

- Странно, что она разрешила приехать мне.

- Я сказала, что в этом году нам можно колдовать на каникулах, поэтому лучше ей разрешить кому-нибудь из моих друзей навестить меня. Я бы не выдержала все лето в обществе Петуньи и Вернона, в этом ужасном доме.

- Тебе не нравится здесь?

Лили вздохнула. Маленькая слеза скатилась по ее щеке.

- Я скучаю по маме и папе, Сев... Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что их убили. А Петунья винить во всем меня. Она считает, что если бы я не училась в Хогвартсе, то этого бы не произошло.

Северус обнял ее.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так, Лили. Вольдеморт убивает маглов. Любых маглов. Я уверен, что он даже не знал, что твои родители имеют какое-то отношение к нашему миру.

Некоторое время они молчали. Лили дружила с Северусом с первого года обучения в Хогвартсе, несмотря на то, что они учились на разных факультетах. Когда на пятом курсе Лили начала встречаться с Джеймсом Поттером, Северус боялся, что их дружбе придет конец. Он ненавидел Джеймса, и это чувство было взаимным. Но Лили удалось сохранить свою дружбу со слизеринцем, хотя мародеры до сих пор не могли с этим смириться.

- Ладно, давай вернемся к нашему зелью, - наконец сказала Лили. – Свадьба через месяц.

- Ага, значит, нам надо добавить тридцать когтей дракона. Когда зелье станет прозрачным, надо будет выпить по одной ложке и мы окажемся в будущем.

- А как мы вернемся обратно?

Северус достал флакон с зельем.

- Это противоядие. Мы должны взять его с собой. Когда все закончим, добавим тридцать чешуек василиска и вернемся обратно. Я дома пробовал отправиться в будущее на неделю и обратно. Все получилось.

- Сев, но нас ведь никто не должен видеть.

- Я и об этом подумал, - усмехнулся Северус. – Вот это зелье позволит окружающим нас игнорировать.

- Мы будем невидимыми?

- Не совсем. Нас просто не будут замечать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы сами не захотим, чтобы нас кто-нибудь заметил.

Лили с сомнением посмотрела на синюю бутылочку.

- И как долго действует это зелье? – спросила она.

- Одной ложки хватает на сорок часов. Я возьму его с собой, так что не волнуйся. Больше нет вопросов?

Лили отрицательно покачала головой.

- Хорошо, тогда насыпь тридцать когтей дракона, а я пока приготовлю чешуйки василиска.

Лили принялась аккуратно отсчитывать когти дракона, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и в кухню ворвалась Петунья.

- Что вы здесь делаете?!! Лили, ты обещала, что не будешь заниматься...

Договорить ей не удалось. Лили с перепугу уронила полную упаковку когтей дракона в котел, зелье забурлило и выплеснулось на Северуса и Лили. Из котла вырвался столб дыма. Когда дым рассеялся, Петунья с ужасом увидела, что ни Лили, ни Северуса на кухне нет. Перевернутый котел валялся на полу.

_Тисовая улица, 1995 год._

Северус попытался понять, что произошло. Он помнил, что Петунья неожиданно ворвалась в кухню и начала что-то кричать, а потом...потом...Черт!!! Зелье! Оно выплеснулось прямо на них!

- Сев, что случилось? – Лили тоже пришла в себя и попыталась подняться.

- Лили, я еще не совсем понял...зелье выплеснулось на нас... А ты что помнишь?

- Я помню, что насыпала в зелье когти дракона, а потом ворвалась Петунья..., - глаза Лили широко раскрылись. – Сев! Я случайно высыпала в зелье весь мешочек с когтями дракона!

- Что?! Что ты сделала?

- Прости, Сев, - прошептала Лили, чуть не плача. – Просто Петунья ворвалась в кухню так неожиданно, что я испугалась, я...

- Не переживай, Лили, может зелье не сработало. Давай вначале разберемся, где мы, потому что эта кухня выглядит как-то не так.

Лили огляделась по сторонам и кивнула.

- Сев, а у тебя есть это зелье, которое делает нас невидимыми?

- Незаметными, - поправил ее Северус. – Да, есть. Ты думаешь, нам стоит его выпить?

- Конечно! Мы не знаем, где находимся и в каком году. Нас никто не должен видеть! Это основное правило путешествия во времени.

- Откуда ты это знаешь? – подозрительно спросил Северус.

- Помнишь, на четвертом курсе, я брала очень много предметов?

- Да, я даже удивлялся, как ты все успеваешь.

- Я пользовалась Маховиком Времени, чтобы быть одновременно на двух уроках. Профессор Дамблдор специально взял для меня разрешение в Министерстве Магии.

Северус уставился на нее, не зная, что сказать.

Лили рассмеялась.

- Закрой рот, Сев. Я не имела права никому говорить.

Северус послушно закрыл рот.

- Сев! Зелье! Пока нас кто-нибудь не увидел.

- А, да, я совсем забыл. Вот, - Северус дал зелье Лили, а потом выпил сам. – Теперь, я думаю, можно осмотреться и понять, где мы находимся.

Они вышли в гостиную, и Лили решила посмотреть фотографии на стене. Увидев, КТО находится на фотографиях, девушка начала так смеяться, что из ее глаз потекли слезы.

- Ой, Сев, глянь скорее на кого похож Вернон! А их сын...маленький поросенок, точнее большой...ой, я не могу, Сев.

Они не могли успокоиться минут десять. Наконец Лили сказала:

- Мне кажется, что мы можем прекрасно над ними подшутить, - на лице ее играла дьявольская улыбка.

- Конечно, Лили. Только давай сначала узнаем, какой сейчас год.

- Ой, смотри, газета!

Лили посмотрела на дату, и газета выпала из ее рук.

- Вот дерьмо, Сев! Сейчас 1995 год!

Ребята в ужасе посмотрели друг на друга.

- Мы сможем вернуться, Сев? – прошептала Лили.

- Я не знаю, честное слово не знаю. Но мне кажется, раз мы уже здесь, то почему бы не разыграть твою сестру и ее жирного мужа, тем более, что мы здесь оказались по ее вине.

- Ага, а она даже не поймет, что с ними происходит. Они ведь не смогут нас видеть!

- А потом мы как-нибудь доберемся до Хогвартса. Я уверен, что Дамблдор сможет вернуть нас обратно.

- Точно! Слушай, Сев, мародеры умрут от зависти!

О, это была приятная мысль. Северус усмехнулся.

- Какой план, Лили?

- Для начала, предлагаю обследовать дом. Начнем вот с того чулана, тем более, что он заперт.


	2. Глава вторая

**Глава вторая. Демоны на Тисовой улице.**

Северус с интересом уставился на чулан.

- Лили, здесь пять разных замков!

- Я заметила. Вот мне и интересно знать, что такого может хранить моя сестренка в чулане под лестницей, - с этими словами она достала палочку и собралась открыть чулан магическим способом.

- Ты что делаешь? – зашипел Северус, хватая ее за руку.

- Пытаюсь открыть чулан. Ты чего, Сев?

- Лили! Мы в 1995 году! Мерлин знает, что случилось с нами за двадцать лет! Мы можем быть мертвы, мы можем быть сбежавшими преступникам, да кем угодно! Нас ведь могут выследить через наши палочки! К тому же, есть вероятность, что мы, те, которые живем в этом времени, в данный момент пользуемся этой же палочкой.

- Сев, но если мы не можем использовать магию, то как мы вернемся обратно?!

- Лили, не паникуй! Мы подшутим над твоей очаровательной сестренкой, а там решим. В крайнем случае, мы всегда можем вызвать «Ночной рыцарь».

- Ладно. Но как ты собираешься открыть этот чулан без магии? И как мы подшутим над Петуньей?

- О, Лили, есть куча магловских способов открывать замки, - сказал Северус, доставая из кармана связку отмычек. – А насчет твоей сестры...Она ведь нас не будет видеть, забыла?

- Ну и что? – непонимающе спросила девушка.

- Ну, если в этом доме начнут происходит странные вещи, что подумает твоя сестра, которая боится всего необычного? – спросил Северус, продолжая возиться с отмычками.

- Странные вещи? Например?

- Нууу, Лили, ты провела столько времени рядом с мародерами! Где твое воображение? Я не думаю, что летающая посуда, вода льющаяся на голову и прочие шутки, которые устраивает Пивз понравятся Петуньи? Тем более, что она не будет знать, кто же это все делает.

- Сев, ты гений! Они подумают, что в доме завелись привидения!

- Или демоны, - с этими словами Северус смог открыть последний замок. – Ну что? Открываем дверь насчет три?

- Ага. Раз...два...ТРИ!

В чулане ничего не было. Точнее, почти ничего. Там были пауки, пыль и сундук. Хогвартский сундук. С инициалами Г.П.

Северус и Лили с удивлением переглянулись.

- Сев, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь...Они заперли чулан на пять замков из-за СУНДУКА?

- Похоже, что так, Лили. Но..может…

- Что может?

- Может они это сделали из-за того, что это хогвартский сундук? Может он какой-то необычный?

- Хм, - Лили задумалась. – Есть только один способ узнать. Открыть сундук.

- Лили, а это не опасно?

- Не более опасно, чем путешествовать во времени.

- Ты была слишком долго в компании мародеров. Они на тебя плохо влияют. Отойди подальше.

Лили скривилась, но отошла.

Северус попытался открыть сундук, но безрезультатно.

- Лили, я думаю, этот сундук сможет открыть только его владелец.

- Странно... Если этот сундук заколдован, то что он делает в доме моей сестры?

Северус только недоуменно пожал плечами. Действительно, что делает в доме маглов сундук, принадлежащий ученику Хогвартса? И эти инициалы...Г.П. Может ли это быть Поттер? Ребенок Джеймса? Бред! Они находятся не в доме Джеймса, а в доме сестры Лили. Так что ребенку Джеймса тут делать нечего.

- Лили, давай посмотрим, что делается наверху, - предложил он, пытаясь отогнать какое-то неприятное чувство.

Девушка кивнула, и они поднялись наверх.

Как и раньше, наверху было четыре спальни. Из одной доносился громкий храп и странное повизгивание. Приоткрыв дверь, ребята увидели Вернона и Петунью. Во второй комнате спал самый толстый мальчик, которого они когда-либо видели. В спальне для гостей было пусто, но четвертая спальня... Северус с недоумением уставился на пять замков. Лили была в шоке.

- Сев, мне это совсем не нравится. Сначала сундук, запертый в чулане, теперь это. Ты думаешь там...эээ...человек? Хозяин сундука?..

- Лили, я не знаю. Дождемся утра и все станет ясно. Давай спустимся вниз.

Лили посмотрела еще раз на дверь и вздохнула.

Они молча спустились вниз. Настроение у обоих было подавлено. Лили не могла выкинуть из головы дверь с пятью замками. Неужели кто-то живет там? Кто-то сидит там, взаперти, не имея возможности выйти, добраться до своих школьных вещей? Но кто? И почему?

Северус тоже пытался понять, кто же живет за запертой дверью. Была ли верна его догадка? Хозяин сундука живет в доме? И это ребенок Поттера? Но почему он в доме сестры Лили? И где тогда Поттер? Его размышления прервал голос Лили.

- Сев, что мы будем делать с чуланом? Запрем его или оставим открытым?

- Мы ведь собирались повеселиться, значит начнем. Пусть твоя сестра думает, что чулан сам открылся.

Лили зевнула.

- Хорошо тогда. Сев, я думаю нам надо поспать немного.

- Угу, спокойной ночи, Лили.

- Спокойной ночи.

Проснувшись, Лили не сразу поняла, где находиться. Она спала на диване в незнакомой гостиной. Фотографии на стене... Блондинка с длинной шеей, усатый мужчина с пурпурным лицом и мальчик, похожий на молодого слона... Зелье! 1995 год!

Она осмотрелась и увидела Северуса, который спал в кресле.

- Сев, вставай!

- Что случилось, Лили? Где мы?

- Ты что, не помнишь?! Зелье, которое ты изобрел? 1995 год?

Северус вспомнил сундук в чулане, запертую дверь на втором этаже.

- Да, черт...Лили, как мы вернемся назад?

Лили нахмурилась.

- Сев, мы ведь собирались подшутить над моей сестрой. Неужели ты забыл?

- Да, конечно. Я еще не проснулся просто...Какой был план?

Девушка оскалилась так, что сам Вольдеморт мог ей позавидовать.

- Мы говорили о летающей посуде, разбитых окнах, исчезающей еде и т.д. Они ведь не могут нас видеть, помнишь.

Северус кивнул.

- Ага, помню...А мы не можем использовать магию. Так с чего...

Он не договорил, услышав топот на лестнице. Вернон Дурслей, собственной персоной, спустился в гостиную. Видно было, что он только проснулся. Его усы торчали в разные стороны, глаза были выпучены, остатки волос спутались. Если учесть, что шеи не было видно вообще, то можно понять, почему Лили и Северус оказались на полу, не в силах сдержать смех. Вернон, не заметив их, вышел за утренней газетой, вернулся, листая ее, и вдруг замер...Его лицо из пурпурного превратилось в какое-то серо-зеленое.

Очень осторожно глава семейства Дурслей подошел к открытой двери в чулан. Ничего не произошло. Медленно заглянув во внутрь, Вернон не увидел ничего не обычного, кроме пыли, пауков и сундука. Нахмурившись, Вернон начал изучать замки на двери. Неожиданно какая-то сила впихнула его в чулан. Не успел Вернон опомниться, как дверь захлопнулась, пять замков закрылись. Когда он снова обрел голос, дикий вопль раздался в доме номер 4 на Тисовой улице.

_Хогвартс._

Северус вздохнул. Опять эти странные сны... Лили Эванс... Из всех людей ему снится эта девчонка, которую он терпеть не мог во время учебы в Хогвартсе. И ему снится не просто Лили Эванс! Ему снится, что он с ней дружит! Бред!

Профессор зельеварения попытался вспомнить подробности сна. Его инстинкты подсказывали, что сегодняшний сон очень важен. Он помнил, что ему снилось испорченное зелье, потом какой-то дом маглов. Запертая дверь на втором этаже. Чулан под лестницей... Чулан...В чулане что-то было...Сундук! С инициалами Г.П...

Г.П?

Г.П?!!

Вот черт!!!!!

Через несколько минут Северус ворвался в кабинет директора.

- Альбус, ты лет двадцать назад изменял мне память?!

- Северус, что-то случилось? Ты чем-то расстроен? – глаза директора лукаво поблескивали за очками-полумесяцами.

- Альбус, ты прекрасно знаешь, что случилось! – прорычал Снейп. – Мне снятся какие-то сны связанные с Лили Эванс! Я терпеть не мог эту всезнайку!

Директор посмотрел на него как-то странно, нахмурился.

- Северус, вы дружили с первого курса, пока ты не стал Пожирателем Смерти. У вас была крупная ссора незадолго до окончания Хогвартса, после которой вы перестали разговаривать. Если я не ошибаюсь, то последний раз ты ее видел живой во время выпускного.

Снейп смотрел на директора не верящим взглядом.

- Мы...дружили?...Я и Эванс?... С первого класса?

Директор кивнул.

- Я не помню этого, Альбус...Я помню только, что ненавидел ее...Да, я помню ту сору. Она вдруг подошла и обняла меня, словно мы старые друзья...А я...я сказал ей, что она грязнокровка, чтоб она не смела пачкать меня своими грязными руками... И тогда Джеймс сломал мне нос. Да. Больше я ни разу с ней не разговаривал.

Северус закрыл лицо руками.

- Альбус, это все случилось на следующий день после того, как я стал Пожирателем Смерти. Ты думаешь, что кто-то...что Вольдеморт изменил мою память? И он внушил, что я ненавижу Лили?

- Вполне возможно, Северус. Я всегда удивлялся, что на тебя нашло тогда. Ты хочешь, чтоб я проверил, изменяли ли тебе память и когда?

Северус кивнул.

Дамблдор начал говорить какое-то сложное заклинание на латыни.

- Ничего не понимаю, - сказал он через несколько минут. – Я изменял тебе память за несколько месяцев до вашей ссоры...Больше никто. Но я не помню этого!

_Тисовая улица._

- Вернон, Вернон, ты где?! – перепуганная Петунья вбежала в гостиную. Маленький слон Дадли вбежал вслед за ней.

- Здесь...дорогая...я...здесь! Открой меня! – донеслись приглушенные вопли из чулана.

- Вернон! Как ты попал сюда?! – Петунья визжала так, что банши могли ей позавидовать.

- Я...я...не знаю, Петунья, кто-то... кто-то за...за...колдовал меня, - пролепетал Дурсль, выползая из чулана.

Словно в ответ на его слова, телевизор включился сам по себе.

- Что...про...происходит? – спросил Дадли.

На кухне начала биться посуда...

Парадная дверь с грохотом раскрылась...

Ваза с фруктами пролетела из кухни в камин...

- АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА – завопила Петунья.

- Я УБЬЮ ЭТОГО ПРОКЛЯТОГО МАЛЬЧИШКУ!!! – взревел Вернон и начал подниматься вверх по лестнице.

- Лили, подожди меня здесь. Я посмотрю в чем дело, - сказал Северус.

Вернон, промучавшись минут десять с замками, наконец-то ворвался в комнату. Северус тихонько зашел вслед за ним. Очень злой Дурсль подошел к кровати и начал кого-то трясти.

- Ты, неблагодарный негодяй!! Четырнадцать лет мы кормим тебя, одеваем, даем крышу над головой! И чем ты нам... – Вернон оборвал свою тираду на полуслове.

Подойдя поближе, Северус понял в чем дело. Мальчик на кровати был без сознания, на лице засохшая кровь.

В очередной раз за это утро, лицо Вернона Дурсля стало зеленоватого оттенка.

- Петунья! Петунья! Скорее сюда!

- Что случилось, Вернон?! Он сбежал?

Увидев мальчика, Петунья побледнела.

- Что с ним, Вернон? Он...он... мертв?

Вернон отрицательно покачал головой.

- Но я не знаю, сколько времени он в таком состоянии...Я вчера не заходил сюда...А ты?

- Я тоже нет.

Внизу раздался очередной вопль Дадли и звон разбитой посуды.

- Вернон, но если это не Гарри колдует, то кто?

Видя выражение их лиц, Северус бы упал со смеху, не будь ситуация настолько серьезная. Мальчик был волшебник и он был без сознания неизвестно сколько времени.

- Петунья, нам надо уходить отсюда! Может это тот сумасшедший, который убил твою сестру!

- Да, Мордаморт кажется.

Северусу показалось, что он сейчас упадет. Лили была мертва! Нет! Этого не может быть! Не может! Только не Лили!

- Петунья, иди скорее собирайся! Мы должны поскорее уехать отсюда!

- Вернон, а как же Гарри? Его директор написал, что он должен оставаться все время на территории дома.

- А он здесь и останется! Я не собираюсь брать с собой этого проклятого мальчишку!

- Но мы ведь не можем оставить его здесь, Вернон! Он мой племянник! Сын Лили!

- Петунья, какой-то сумасшедший охотиться за ним! Ты хочешь подвергнуть опасности всю нашу семью?!

Петунья в последний раз посмотрела на мальчика и пошла собирать вещи.

«Как они могут бросить его в таком состоянии?» - в ужасе подумал Северус.

Через десять минут Дурсли уехали.

Северус по прежнему сидел на полу, не в силах поверить тому, что он услышал и увидел за последний час.

Лили была мертва! А ее сын лежал здесь без сознания, в то время как сам Вольдеморт охотился за ним.

- Северус, что случилось? Почему Дурсли уехали? О, Мерлин! Кто это, Сев?! Что с ним случилось?!

Северус посмотрел на девушку.

- Я...я...все объясню.


	3. Глава третья

**Глава третья. Украденные воспоминания**

_Хогвартс_

- Ничего не понимаю, - растеряно сказал директор. - Если я изменил тебе память, то почему не помню об этом?

- Может, мы оба узнали что-то, о чем нам нельзя было знать в то время?

- Возможно и так, Северус. Да, скорей всего, я изменил память и тебе и себе. Нам остается только ждать?

- Ждать? - переспросил Северус, надеясь, что он ослышался. - Чего ждать?

- Что память вернется. Я применил заклинание, которое должно прекратить свое действие через какое-то время. Мы вспомним, наберись терпения.

Перспектива жить, зная, что часть своей жизни он не помнит, не очень нравилась Северусу, но, похоже, выбора у него не было.

- А что насчет Эванс? Почему я не помню, что мы дружили?

- А вот тут, мой мальчик, я тебе помочь не могу. Скорей всего Вольдеморт или кто-то из его людей изменили тебе память с помощью зелья в сочетании с жидким Империо. И ты не только забыл, что дружил с Лили, но и внезапно возненавидел ее.

- Ты уверен, что это было зелье, Альбус?

- Нет, Северус. Но я не знаю ни одного заклинания, которое сыграло бы такую шутку с твоей памятью и не оставило бы следов. Обычным способом тебе изменял память только я.

Снейп задумался. Если это было действительно зелье, то есть надежда, что можно будет найти противоядие. Что же произошло, черт возьми? Кому понадобилось ссорить его с Эванс? Глупый вопрос... Если они действительно дружили, то он никогда бы не присоединился к Вольдеморту. Но, видимо, было что-то еще, о чем он не может вспомнить.

Словно угадав о чем думает Северус, Дамблдор спросил:

- Северус, а ты помнишь, как именно ты стал УС? Кто привел тебя туда?

- Ничего, Альбус...Я ничего не помню! И почему мне раньше не приходило это в голову?! Почему мне никто не сказал про Эванс? Почему никто не поинтересовался, что произошло?! Мы дружили почти семь лет, а потом я стал ее ненавидеть и никто не обратил внимания?!

- Северус, ну, подумай сам. Твои слизеринцы только осуждали вашу дружбу, Джеймс и его друзья мечтали, чтобы Лили прекратила с тобой общаться, а учителя... У нас были свои проблемы...Ты много интересуешься, когда кто-то из учеников ссорится?

Снейп хотел было возразить, но ему помешало привычное жжение в метке.

- Альбус, мне надо идти. Но мы продолжим этот разговор, когда я вернусь.

Уже направляясь в Запретный лес, Северус подумал, что возможно ему удастся выведать у Малфоя у том, что произошло двадцать лет назад.

Вольдеморт находился в очень хорошем расположении духа.

- У меня хорошие новости, - объявил Темный Лорд, скаля змеиные зубы. - Возможно, уже завтра Гарри Поттер попадет ко мне в руки.

«Что уже натворил этот мальчишка?» - в панике подумал Северус. «Он же должен был оставаться в доме своих родственников, под защитой заклинания!»

- Вы удивлены, не так ли? - продолжал Вольдеморт. - На самом деле все очень просто. Поттер действительно защищен, когда находится в доме своих родственников. Но защита действует, только если его родственники тоже находятся в доме. А Питер рассказал нам очень интересную историю. Оказывается Дурсли сегодня неожиданно уехали. Без Поттера. И если они не вернутся в течение суток, заклинание перестанет действовать. Поттер будет в наших руках.

- Мой Лорд, а что если мальчишка тоже покинет дом? Где мы будем его искать? - спросил Айвери.

- Для этого отправляйся следить за домом. Возьми с собой Питера. Он маленький. Его не видно.

«Я должен срочно добраться до Дамблдора!» - в панике думал Северус.

- Но у меня есть и плохие новости, - продолжил Вольдеморт. В его голосе появились ледяные нотки. - Среди нас есть предатель. Шпион Дамблдора.

В зале стало очень тихо.

- Подойди сюда, Северус-с-с, - эти три слова прозвучали словно приговор.

Когда Снейп пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что находится в какой-то камере. И тут же вспомнил события этого дня. Вольдеморт... Он узнал... Северус надеялся, что сможет разубедить Темного Лорда, но все было напрасно. Снейп даже не успел достать палочку, перед тем, как почувствовать Пыточное проклятие. А потом были другие заклинания, и к Вольдеморту присоединились УС.

Северус попытался встать, но тело не слушалось его. Только боль, жуткая боль в каждой клеточке. Почему он еще жив? Видимо, Вольдеморт решил немного поразвлечься и убивать его медленно...

Северус попытался вспомнить, что еще говорил Вольдеморт. Поттер! Родственники Поттера куда-то уехали, а значит защита перестанет действовать через двадцать четыре часа! Или уже перестала... Возможно, Поттер уже умер. А с ним и последняя надежда победить Темного Лорда.

«Простите меня, Альбус. Я подвел Вас,» - прошептал Северус в темноту.

Неожиданно за дверью его камеры послышались звуки, а еще через несколько секунд яркий свет ослепил Северуса на какое-то время.

- Приведи его в чувство, Малфой, и дай противоядие. - услышал Снейп голос Вольдеморта.

- Кажется, он уже в сознании, мой Лорд. - ответил Люциус.

Снейп снова попытался открыть глаза и оказался лицом к лицу с Малфоем и Вольдемортом.

- Итак, Северус-с-с, ты, наверное, удивляешься, почему до сих пор не умер? - спросил Вольдеморт.

Снейп ничего не ответил.

- Можешь не отвечать, Северус-с-с, ты умрешь и очень скоро. Через несколько часов. Но для начала я хочу, чтоб ты кое-что вспомнил.

Вольдеморт рассмеялся.

- Когда-то, двадцать лет назад, Люциус дал тебе зелье. Мое изобретение. И ты забыл некоторые факты из своей жизни. А еще ты возненавидел одну зеленоглазую девочку.

- Лили… - прошептал Северус.

- Да, Лили Эванс. Дай ему противоядие, Малфой. Я хочу, чтобы он все помнил, когда я убью Гарри Поттера у него на глазах.

Северус почувствовал, как ему влили в рот какое-то зелье. Дверь в камеру захлопнулась, и он остался в темноте, наедине со своими воспоминаниями.

Они встречаются в магазине Оливандера на Диагон-аллее и идут кушать мороженное. А потом он покупает филина, а она кота.

Они едут в одном купе в Хогвартс. Они еще не знают, что через несколько часов, он окажется в Слизерине, а она в Гриффиндоре. Она рассказывает о своей вредной старшей сестре, а он о своем увлечение зельями.

Они смотрят друг на друга в Большом зале. Они на разных факультетах и должны ненавидеть друг друга. Но после завтрака она подходит к нему, смотрит своими необыкновенными зелеными глазами и улыбается:

- Ты мне нравишься, Северус. Давай будем друзьями.

И он улыбается в ответ:

- Конечно, Лили.

Он помогает ей готовиться к экзамену по зельям. Вся библиотека с подозрением смотрит на них, но ему все равно. Она его друг - самый лучший и самый верный.

Они сидят на крыше, и Северус показывает Лили созвездия. Он все знает про звезды и про зелья, а она слушает и восхищается.

Мародеры сделали ему очередную пакость, а на следующий день она покрасила их волосы в зеленый цвет. Она получила за это взыскание. Он пришел на взыскание вместе с ней.

Они встречаются после первых летних каникул. Они все еще друзья. Она привезла ему в подарок набор ингредиентов, он - книжку по самым смешным чарам.

Они целуются в первый раз и решают, что им лучше остаться просто друзьями.

Она начинает встречаться с Джеймсом, и Северус уверен, что их дружбе пришел конец. Но ночью она снова приходит в Астрономическую башню:

- Ты мой самый лучший друг, Сев, и всегда им останешься. Ты мой брат, которого у меня никогда не было.

Когда убили ее родителей, она пришла к нему. Ни к Джеймсу, а к нему. И он пообещал, что всегда будет рядом.

Северус смотрел в темноту и видел рыжеволосую девушку с изумрудными глазами.

- Прости меня, Лили, прости...

А потом дверь в его камеру снова открылась.

-Ты готов, Снейп? - раздался насмешливый голос Малфоя. - Ты готов увидеть, как умрет Гарри Поттер? Как умрет сын твоей любимой грязнокровки?


	4. Глава четвертая

**Глава четвертая. Неожиданное вмешательство.   
**  
_Хогвартс_

Альбус Дамблдор невидящими глазами смотрел на ворота Хогвартса, словно ожидал, что кто-то появится в любую секунду. Директор знал, что ожидание бесполезно. Его шпион уже не войдет через эти ворота, не окинет всех хмурым взглядом, не снимет очков с Гриффондора, не нагрубит своим коллегам.

Северус Снейп не вернулся... И Дамблдор прекрасно понимал, что это означает. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Его шпион был раскрыт. А для тех, кто предал Темного Лорда, не было ни пощады, ни счастливой случайности. Дамблдор мог только надеяться, что смерть Северуса была быстрой. Но в то же время директор был реалистом и понимал, что на Аваде Кедавре Вольдеморт не остановится. Нет, Северуса Снейпа ожидала долгая и мучительная смерть, а у Дамблдора не было никакой возможности предотвратить это.

Альбус не знал, где скрывался Вольдеморт, не знал, где он держит своих пленников. Министерство не верило в возвращение Темного Лорда, и поэтому никто бы Северуса искать не стал. Еще оставалась «старая команда» - кучка людей, которые были верны Дамблдору, верили в возвращение Вольдеморта и готовы были рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы остановить этого монстра. Но и эти люди не могли помочь, пока не будет известно, где именно находится Северус.

Дамблдор вздохнул и принялся рассылать сообщения «старой команде». Были и другие дела, которые требовали немедленного вмешательства...

- У меня плохие новости, - обратился Дамблдор к людям, которые собрались в его кабинете. – Северус был вызван почти двадцать четыре часа назад и до сих пор не вернулся.

- Альбус, ты думаешь, что с ним что-то случилось? – дрожащим голосом спросила Минерва.

- Боюсь, что произошло самое страшное. Скорей всего Вольдеморт узнал, что Северус мой шпион.

- И что мы будем делать, Альбус?!

- Пока мы ничего не можем сделать, Минерва. В Министерстве не верят в возвращение Вольдеморта, поэтому на их помощь нельзя рассчитывать. Ну, а наших сил недостаточно, чтобы узнать, где Вольдеморт держит Северуса и провести спасательную операцию. Если Северус еще жив, конечно.

В комнате повисло тягостное молчание.

- Но это еще не все. - продолжил Дамблдор. – Вчера я получил сову от Арабеллы. Она написала, что уже несколько дней не видела Гарри... 

- Что?! Гарри пропал и вы молчите?! 

- Сириус, успокойся! – поморщился Дамблдор. – Гарри находится в доме, но по какой-то причине не выходит на улицу. Я...

- А откуда вы знаете, что Гарри действительно в доме?! – снова перебил директора Сириус.

- Сириус, если ты не прекратишь меня перебивать, я буду вынужден попросить тебя удалиться. Теперь отвечаю на твой вопрос. На доме родственников Гарри есть специальные заклятия, которые не только защищают дом, но и показывают, находится ли Гарри в доме или нет.

– Может, он заболел? – обеспокоено спросила Молли.

- Возможно. Именно поэтому я собирался послать Северуса, чтобы он проверил, что там происходит.

В комнате раздался непонятный звук – это Ремус закрыл Сириусу рот, прежде, чем анимаг успел высказать, что он думает относительно этой идеи.

- Альбус, вы уверены, что посылать Северуса к Гарри- это была хорошая идея? – осторожно спросил Ремус. – Если я не ошибаюсь, они не очень хорошо ладили.

- Мягко сказано, - пробормотал кто-то из присутствующих.

- Ремус, я понимаю твое беспокойство. Но, во-первых, я даже не успел попросить Северуса об этом до того, как его вызвали, а во-вторых, при всей своей неприязни к Гарри, Северус никогда бы не причинил ему вреда. Особенно если учесть новую информацию... 

Послышались вопросительные возгласы, и Дамблдор попытался объяснить:

- Многие из вас, наверное, помнят, что Северус и Лили когда-то дружили в Хогвартсе. Потом между ними произошла ссора, после которой они больше не виделись.

- Да, этот урод обозвал ее грязнокровкой, наговорил ей гадостей! Лили пыталась с ним поговорить, выяснить, что произошло, но он лишь облил ее грязью! 

- Да, я помню это, Сириус. И вчера мне удалось узнать, что произошло тогда. Северусу изменили память.

- Что?! 

- Кто-то заблокировал все воспоминания о Лили, об их дружбе, а вместо этого внушили, что он всю жизнь ненавидел Лили. Это произошло в тот день, когда Северус стал УС. Северуса вызвали прежде, чем мы смогли понять, что же на самом деле произошло.

- То есть все эти годы Снейп не помнил, что он дружил с Лили? Что они были как брат и сестра? – растерянно спросил Сириус.

- Да. К сожалению. Думаю, что его отношения к Гарри сложились бы совсем по-другому, если бы он помнил, что для него значила Лили. Он видел бы в нем сына Лили, а не сына Джеймса...

- Альбус, так как же Гарри? – наконец прервал молчание Ремус. 

- Да, Гарри. Ремус, Сириус, пожалуйста, отправляйтесь к Арабелле и постарайтесь узнать, что там происходит. Если с Гарри что-то не так, тут же свяжитесь со мной. Мы тогда решим, что делать. Артур, мне... 

Дамблдор не договорил. Он с ужасом уставился на маленькую лампочку, которая начала мигать, а потом потухла.

- Что случилось, Альбус?!

- Защита... защита в доме Гарри... она исчезла... 

_Тисовая_ _улица_

- Ну что, Питер? Мальчишка не выходил из дома? – спросил Вольдеморт. 

- Нет, мой Лорд. Поттер не выходил из дома, а его родственники не возвращались. 

- Через десять минут защита исчезнет, - прошипел Вольдеморт. – Поттер наконец-то умрет! И ты будешь это видеть Северус-с-с. 

Лицо Снейпа ничего не выражало. Он с трудом стоял на ногах, но в его черных глазах не было никаких эмоций. Никакого намека на боль, которую испытывал профессор, или на ту бурю, что творилась в его душе.

Никогда в жизни Северус не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным... Он подвел Дамблдора и подвел Поттера. Он подвел Лили, не смог защитить ее сына. Вместо того, чтобы защищать его, помогать ему, он ненавидел мальчика, а теперь должен был наблюдать за его смертью! Да, Вольдеморт умел пытать людей... Никакое Пыточное проклятие не могло сравниться с той болью, что испытывал сейчас Северус.

- Время! – сказал Вольдеморт.

Северус напрягся, надеясь, что Темный Лорд ошибся, что защитные заклинания не исчезнут...Но магия, окружающая дом номер четыре, исчезла, и Северус увидел торжествующую змеиную улыбку на лице Вольдеморта.

- Сторожи Снейпа, Люциус, - приказал Вольдеморт, заходя в дом, вместе с десятком УС.

Северус усмехнулся про себя. Как будто он мог что-то сделать!! Он мог с трудом стоять на ногах, а его палочку сломали почти сутки назад.

И его, и Поттера могло спасти только чудо, а Северус уже давно не верил в чудеса.

И напрасно.

Потому что в этот момент кто-то невидимый оглушил Малфоя, и чья-то невидимая рука схватила руку Северуса. А еще через мгновения Северус почувствовал, как активируется портключ.

- Что за черт! – прошептал Северус, пытаясь подняться.

- Я рад, что нам удалось вас спасти, дядя, - раздался сзади такой знакомый голос.

- Поттер?! – Северус почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Или, может, это Поттер свихнулся, если называет его дядей.

– Что, черт возьми, происходит? – прошептал профессор и упал в спасительный обморок.


	5. Глава пятая

**Глава пятая. Гости из прошлого.**

_Тисовая улица. 24 часа назад._

- Северус! Так кто это? Что с ним случилось?! Ты же сказал, что все объяснишь! Не молчи, Сев! – Лили не могла понять, что происходит. Кто был этот мальчик? Почему Дурсли бросили его одного в таком состоянии? И то, что Сев смотрел на нее, словно увидел приведение, совсем не помогало. 

- Я...Лили...это...

- Сев!

- Это твой сын, Лили, - прошептал Северус.

А что еще ему оставалось делать? В Хогвартсе все знали, что когда Лили Эванс требует от кого-то ответа, то лучше послушаться эту темпераментную девушку. И лучше не врать, а то чревато...

- Сын? Мой сын?! Ты в своем уме, Сев?! Что мой сын будет делать в этом доме?! – в голосе девушки явно слышалось раздражение и усталость. Невинная шутка обернулась каким-то кошмаром. И с каждой минутой положение ухудшалось.

- Вы мертвы...Ты и Джеймс, - ответил Северус, не смотря на Лили.

- Мертвы? И это наш сын? Что с ним случилось, Сев?!

- Я не знаю! Из разговора Петуньи и Вернона, я понял, что они не знают, как давно он без сознания.

- Мы должны что-то сделать! – Лили достала волшебную палочку, но Северус схватил ее за руку. 

- Мы не можем колдовать здесь!! Его могут исключить из Хогвартса!

Секунду Лили сомневалась, а потом выбежала из комнаты. Через несколько минут она вернулась с водой и полотенцем. Вся злость и раздражение куда-то улетучились, осталось только безумное беспокойство за мальчика, который жил запертый в этой комнате, как какое-то опасное животное. Девушка не верила, что это мог быть ее сын, ее будущий ребенок. Сев, наверное, что-то перепутал, не понял.  
Присев на край кровати, она аккуратно вытерла засохшую кровь с лица мальчика.

- Что это за шрам? Похоже на шрам от проклятия, - она осторожно коснулась рукой горячего лба.

- Я не знаю, - ответил Северус. – Шрам старый, но почему он кровоточит?

- У него жар, Сев. Ты взял с собой какие-нибудь зелья?

- Нет.

- Посиди с ним, а я попробую поискать какие-нибудь магловские средства.

Лили вышла из комнаты, а у Северуса появилась возможность хорошо рассмотреть мальчика. Он был очень похож на Джеймса, даже не верилось, что это сын Лили.  
«Почему мальчика не отправили жить ко мне или к друзьям Поттера? Неужели мы тоже мертвы?» - подумал Северус. « Неужели я мог допустить, чтобы сын Лили жил в таких условиях? Но что случилось? Откуда у него этот шрам? Почему за ним охотится Вольдеморт? »

Размышления Северуса прервал слабый стон.

- Кто здесь? – спросил Гарри. Он не мог видеть Северуса, но чувствовал чье-то присутствие в комнате.

- Кто здесь? – переспросил Гарри, и на этот раз в его голосе послышалась паника. Мальчик попытался приподняться и осмотреться по сторонам, близоруко щурясь.  
«У него глаза Лили!» - подумал Северус. «Черт! Он же не может меня видеть!»

Северус пару раз легонько встряхнул Гарри за плечи, пока тот его не заметил.

- Кто вы? – удивленно спросил Гарри, не понимая, откуда в его комнате появился этот парень.  
Северус протянул ему очки, не зная, как ответить на такой легкий, казалось, вопрос.

- Гарри, понимаешь, я не совсем отсюда.

- Откуда тебе известно мое имя?!

- Это долгое история...Ээээ...Гарри, опусти, пожалуйста палочку. Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

- И не подумаю, пока не узнаю, кто ты такой, - Гарри окончательно пришел в себя.

- Это трудно объяснить.

- Ну, может для начала ты скажешь, как тебя зовут? 

Трудно соображать, когда на тебя направлена волшебная палочка, поэтому Северус, не задумываясь, ответил:

- Северус. Северус Снейп.

Гарри рассмеялся. Он смеялся очень долго, до слез. Но палочку при этом не опустил. 

- Хорошая попытка. Может, попробуешь еще раз? Только что-то более правдоподобное. Потому что в последний раз я видел профессора Снейпа три недели назад, и мне показалось, что он чуть старше тебя. 

Северус пытался переварить эту информацию. Профессор Снейп? Он стал профессором и преподает в Хогвартсе? 

- Я Северус Снейп, но на двадцать лет моложе! Мы экспериментировали с зельем, понимаешь? Мы должны были попасть в будущее на месяц вперед, а попали в твое время!

Гарри внимательно смотрел на парня, так неожиданно оказавшегося в его комнате. Действительно, он был похож на Снейпа. Те же черные глаза, те же черты лица...Вот только этот парень не такой бледный, с чистыми волосами, да и выглядит он не таким холодным и мрачным, как Снейп. Скорее дружелюбным... Дружелюбный Снейп! Это из области научной фантастики! Нет, скорей всего это ловушка Вольдеморта... 

- И кто с тобой еще? – спросил Гарри, чтобы выиграть время и придумать, как выбраться из этой ситуации.

Этого вопроса Северус не ожидал.

- Он пришел в себя, Сев? – Лили вернулась в комнату со всеми лекарствами, что смогла отыскать в доме Дурслей. – Ты уже рассказал ему, кто мы?

- Я пытаюсь, но у меня не очень получается.

- С кем ты разговариваешь?! – Гарри не понимал, что происходит. Сначала этот парень появляется перед ним непонятно откуда. А теперь в комнате есть еще кто-то невидимый.

- Посмотри на дверь, ты увидишь там девушку, - сказал Северус. – Зелье делает нас невидимыми до тех пор, пока не знают о нашем существовании.

Гарри недоверчиво взглянул на Северуса, но сделал так, как ему сказали. Зеленые глаза встретились с зелеными, и палочка выпала из рук Гарри. Он знал эту девушку, он видел ее призрачную тень всего три недели назад. Он видел ее улыбку в зеркале Еиналеж...Он бережно хранил каждую ее фотографию в альбоме, подаренном Хагридом. Разум кричал, что этого не может быть. Что мертвые не возвращаются. Что это ловушка. Но разве могут доводы рассудка победить сердце? Разве можно думать о плохом, когда самая заветная мечта сбывается? 

- Мама? – чуть слышно прошептал Гарри, словно боясь, что громкие звуки спугнут это видение. Что это все окажется лишь плодом его воображения, очередным сном, который закончится, как только лучи солнца заглянут в комнату.

Но был день, и солнце давно взошло. Его лучи ласково погладили мальчика по мокрой щеке, а рыжеволосая девушка никуда не исчезла. Она смотрела на Гарри своими зелеными глазами, которые казались еще ярче от слез.

Северус ничего не перепутал... Это был ее сын. Лили поняла это в ту же секунду, когда их глаза, их одинаковые глаза, встретились. Словно невидимая связь, которая устанавливается между матерью и ребенком, протянулась сквозь время, отдаваясь болью в сердцах. Если бы кто-то спросил ее, Лили не смогла бы объяснить, почему она плачет... Или что заставило ее броситься к этому незнакомому мальчику, назвавшему ее мамой, обнять его, растрепать непослушные черные волосы... Она не знала, что заставило ее вглядываться в его лицо, отыскивая там знакомые черты Джеймса...

-Но... как? - прошептал Гарри. - Ведь профессор Дамблдор говорил, что это невозможно... Как ты здесь...

- Разве Сев не объяснил тебе? Он не сказал, как мы сюда попали?

- Сев? Кто это? Подожди... значит ты...

- Я... мы из прошлого... Мы хотели разыграть Петунью и попасть в будущее на месяц вперед, а попали в твое время. И я не понимаю, что здесь происходит! - поспешно добавила Лили. - Почему ты живешь у Дурслей? Что случилось со мной и Джеймсом? Я поняла, что мы мертвы, но что с нами случилось?

- Вольдеморт... Он убил вас, когда мне был год. - тихо сказал Гарри. - Питтегрю предал вас и подставил Сириуса.

- Вольдеморт?! Что ему понадобилось от нас?! - Лили не могла поверить в происходящее.

- Он хотел убить меня. Не знаю почему. Но ты отдала свою жизнь, чтобы спасти меня и... Вольдеморт исчез на четырнадцать лет, а я отделался только этим шрамом.

Лили не могла вымолвить ни слова. Она отказывалась понимать, что только что узнала.

- Но почему?! Почему он хотел убить годовалого ребенка?!

- Я не знаю.

- Значит, Вольдеморт исчез?

- Он вернулся. Три недели назад он использовал мою кровь и смог вернуть себе тело. Питтегрю помог ему.

И Гарри рассказал обо всем, что произошло на последнем задании Турнира.

- И с начала каникул я вижу все, что он делает. - закончил Гарри свой рассказ.

- Поэтому твой шрам кровоточил, когда мы тебя нашли? - спросила Лили. - А почему ты был без сознания? Ты болен! Почему ты ничего не сказал Дурслям?!

- Им все равно. К тому же, я не мог им сказать, что чувствую во сне Пыточное проклятие! Они никогда бы мне не поверили!

- У тебя есть какие-нибудь ингредиенты для зелий? - вмешался в разговор Северус. - Это очень опасно!

- В моем сундуке что-то есть. - неохотно ответил Гарри. - Но со мной уже все в порядке.

Северус не стал его слушать, а отправился в чулан за сундуком.


	6. Глава шестая

**Глава шестая.**

- Ты так похож на Джеймса, - улыбнулась Лили. – Это невероятно...

- Что?

- Мне только исполнилось семнадцать, а я сижу и разговариваю со своим сыном, которому четырнадцать. Я не должна верить в это, но каким-то образом понимаю, что это правда. Я _чувствую_, что ты мой сын. А ты? Что думаешь ты?

- Я видел тебя в зеркале Еиналеж, а еще на фотографиях, которые мне подарил Хагрид. Я... я всегда мечтал побольше узнать о вас, о тебе и об отце, о вашем детстве, родителях, друзьях. Профессор Люпин мне немного рассказал о папе, а о тебе...

- Ты придумал интересное заклинание – мы не смогли утром открыть этот сундук, - сказал Северус, заходя в комнату.

Гарри улыбнулся, открыл сундук и протянул Северусу мешочек с ингредиентами.

- Посмотрим, что тут у нас, - молодой Снейп с энтузиазмом начал исследовать скудные припасы Гарри. – Слезы феникса, шерсть единорога, селезенка гадюки, асфодель, жабьи лапки, ромашка...

Отложив в сторону слезы феникса, несколько лечебных трав и шерсть единорога, Северус улыбнулся.

- Думаю, что смогу приготовить зелье, которое частично нейтрализует последствия Пыточного Проклятия. Я буду на кухне.

- Спасибо, Сев, - улыбнулась Лили.

- Ты дружишь со Снейпом? – спросил Гарри, когда будущий профессор вышел из комнаты вместе с ингредиентами.

- С первого дня в Хогвартсе. Ты знаешь его? Каким он стал в будущем?

- Он... Он преподает зелья в Хогвартсе и Декан Слизерина, - осторожно ответил мальчик. – Он очень строгий и терпеть не может гриффиндорцев, но Дамблдор ему доверяет.

- И он никогда не рассказывал обо мне? – нахмурилась Лили.

- Нет, но я понял, что профессор Снейп и папа не очень ладили, когда учились в школе.

- Они грызутся, как кошка с собакой. Так Сев стал профессором... Интересно... Ой, ты что-то говорил про Ремуса. Он тоже преподает в Хогвартсе?

- Преподавал ЗОТС в прошлом году. Он научил меня заклятию Патронус! Мой Патронус – олень, как анимагическая форма папы.

- Ты можешь создать Патронуса? Настоящего Патронуса?! – Лили с восхищением смотрела на него. – Но это очень сложная магия. Неужели вы проходили это на третьем курсе?

- Нет, это Ремус занимался со мной дополнительно. Расскажи мне о вас с папой, - Гарри решил перевести разговор на другую тему, чтобы не объяснять о причинах появления в Хогвартсе дементоров.

Лили улыбнулась и начала рассказывать. О том, как они познакомились, как шутили друг над другом, перекрашивая волосы в разные цвета, подсовывали в кровать лягушек и ящериц, как Джеймс вынужден был проходить все Рождество на четвертом курсе с петушиным хвостом, а она сама потом неделю говорила мужским басом. Как они начали встречаться, как Джеймс впервые приехал к ней в гости, как подшутил над Верноном.

Гарри смеялся до слез, представляя красное лицо дяди с зелеными волосами, а потом... Резкая боль в шраме и темнота. Уродливое лицо Вольдеморта, который с усмешкой рассказывал Упивающимся Смертью, что защиты не будет через двадцать четыре часа, если Дурсли не вернутся. И Снейп... Снейп, который корчился на земле от Пыточного Проклятия, Снейп, которого тащили в подземелья, обещая очень медленную смерть.

- Гарри! Гарри! Очнись!

Он снова был в своей комнате, задыхался от боли, а рядом сидела заплаканная Лили. Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но девушка отрицательно покачала головой.

- Зелье уже готово, - тихо сказал Северус. – Я сейчас принесу его.

Он вернулся с еще горячим зельем. Гарри послушно выпил, и через несколько минут боль отступила.

- Я должен связаться с Дамблдором, - чуть слышно прошептал мальчик. – Профессор Снейп... Вольдеморт узнал, что профессор Снейп шпион.

- Что? – Северус в ужасе смотрел то на Лили, то на Гарри.

- Профессор Снейп шпион Дамблдора, и Вольдеморт узнал об этом. Он убьет его! Что в этом зелье? Я не могу спать... Надо предупредить Дамблдора...

Но зелье уже начало действовать, и через минуту Гарри крепко спал.

- Как такое могло произойти Лили? Как я мог стать одним из них?

- Сев...

- Это какой-то кошмар! Я хочу вернуться назад! Может это не будущее? Может мы попали в какую-то параллельную реальность? Что с нами стало, Лили?! Почему?!

- Я не знаю, Северус, не знаю. Но Гарри сказал, что Дамблдор доверяет тебе, ты его шпион. Возможно, ты стал Упивающимся Смертью, чтобы помочь Дамблдору, возможно, ты был под действием Империо. Мы же не знаем, что произошло! Давай лучше решим, как нам связаться с Дамблдором.

- Колдовать мы не можем... «Ночной Рыцарь» тоже отпадает... Метла! Я могу добраться в Хогвартс на метле Гарри! Но что я скажу Дамблдору? Гарри ничего не успел рассказать..

Лили задумалась.

- Придется подождать. Возможно, он вспомнит еще что-то, когда проснется.

Северус кивнул.

- Я пойду приготовлю еще зелья.

- Тебя помочь?

- Нет, Лили, я хочу побыть один.


End file.
